Hazy memories
by kaza85
Summary: Yaoi, mature readers only.Photographer Akihito Takaba has finally realised his feelings for Asami Ryuichi an underworld figure and owner of 7 high class clubs trouble strikes and Aki loses his memory.. what will happen if he meets Feilong before Asami
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish Viewfinder and it's characters belonged to me but alas they belong to Yamane Ayano.

**notes:** this was originally in two parts, the prologue and chapter 1, I decided to combine the two.

**WARNING DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ**

**Chapter One**

**(Asami's pov)**

It had been an unbearable, the last few weeks of loneliness that he'd felt. It had been unlike anything that he had experienced. The pain, the worry and the thought of losing someone that had become so invaluable in such a short amount of time had been overwhelming.

It warmed his heart knowing that this person finally had agreed to be supported by him. He now felt more complete than he had ever felt in his whole life.

The two were the only ones in the apartment that Asami had bought for Takaba under the two conditions that Asami could drop in at anytime he wanted using a spare set of keys and having his loyal men check on the apartment and its owner when he felt it necessary.

At first Takaba had disagreed and angrily argued for his privacy rights though after realizing he had no where else to go since he had been evicted from his old apartment it didn't take him long to agree to Asami's terms, especially when the highest quality camera equipment had been thrown into the deal.

In bed they lay now, early in the morning, darkness still covered the skies. Takaba still deeply asleep and curled up in a ball, sometimes calm yet most times with a troubled expression etched in his face. Asami frowned as he watched the photographer laying next to him. It had been a month and he still shows such a troubled face. He wondered what bothered the young man, but didn't want to hurt him by forcefully trying to get information out of him, instead he let him be and had tried to help by trying to get along with Feilong instead of having him as an enemy. Feilong he sensed had only agreed to the brittle friendship to help ease Takaba's worries and a little boy's that had become close to Takaba. Like this he stayed till later on in the morning when Takaba began to stir.

**(Takaba's pov)**

_Dammit_, Takaba thought to himself as he woke from yet another dream, _I am really starting to get sick of these dreams. _

They started when Takaba had come back to Japan. Sometimes they were nightmares.. of we'll to tell u the truth he didn't know, all he knew where that they were Feilong's enemies and at the time had thought to use the Chinese Mafia's prized prisoner as a bargaining tool to gain what.. he would never know. Feilong wouldn't tell him his private matters, just as Asami preferred not to though he had felt happy that both had come to his aid when he had been held at knife and gun point by his Assailants men and just as they were about to rape him (especially since the leader had said they could since he wasn't the one he was going after).

The other types of dreams that he had were really quite ordinary and he knew were just his worries pouring out. In these dreams he saw the negative reactions of his friends after finding out about the type of person he really is. He knew we'll at least he'd like to believe that his friends really weren't like that at all and that they would be really understanding and accept him.

Takaba also knew that once his friends found out the dreams would stop.. but in return he would gain his best friends friendly teasing about Asami and himself. Smiling to himself at the thought of his best friends Takaba slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Asami's golden eyes staring back at him softly.

------------------------------

**(Normal pov)**

For a moment Asami and Takaba just looked at each other, than Takaba smiled noticing Asami's worried face. Leaning over slightly towards Asami, Takaba leaned in to give Asami a quick kiss on the lips as a way to comfort and hopefully ease his worries.

Asami quickly took control over Takaba and pulled his Aki in for a much deeper kiss. Takaba didn't fight Asami at all and instead wrapped his arms around Asami's back and leaned back so he was laying on the bed with Asami on top of him.

With their naked bodies pressed against each other and Asami's tongue sensually exploring the cavern that was Takaba's mouth it didn't take long before moans escaped both as passion and need rose. Unable to control his body any longer Takaba lifted his hips and began to rub his heated flesh against Asami's wanting more contact than what he was receiving.

Before Asami could control himself he pulled out of the kiss already moaning, enjoying the friction that his body had been craving for, though quickly as it had become enjoyable it began to become unbearable as the need for more rose yet again.

Takaba feeling much the same as Asami began to whimper with need. Smirking to himself, Asami was more than willing to comply with his Aki's needs though first he decided, a reward needed to be given for his eagerness.

Slowly Asami began to descend Takaba's body leaving a trail of kisses along the smooth skin. Enjoying the attention, Takaba moved his hands to wrap themselves in Asami's hair and watched as Asami slowly descended to the throbbing flesh which lay between his thighs, already slick with their precum. Painfully slow for Takaba and with much self control on his part Asami began to lick to tip of the head then suck, and than lick again. Asami took his time taking pleasure in the heat the body beneath him was emitting. Upon hearing Takaba moan seconds later and hands tightening on his hair Asami decided to ease the photographers pain and took him whole skillfully swirling his tongue at the same time. Back and Forth Asami's mouth moved over Takaba's heat never forgetting to use his tongue at each thrust. Reaching one hand down, Asami began playing with Akihito's balls at the same time causing his pleasure to heighten almost to the point of release. Sensing this Asami pulled back leaving Akihito to whimper at the loss of contact. 'Asami please..' he begged 'I need..' 'shhhh' Asami softly ordered as a finger was placed on his mouth.

Grabbing a bottle that had been masterfully placed under his pillow for quick retrieval, Asami popped the lid of and squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers. Watching him, Takaba shivered knowing what was to come and knew that this is what he wanted. Eagerly wanting to hasten Asami's actions Takaba grabbed himself and slowly moved moaning at the friction he'd wanted so badly. Asami noticed this and with a 'Tsk Tsk' he grabbed a pair of cuffs also from under his pillow and quickly moved to cuff Takaba's hands around one of the beds posts before continuing where he'd left of.

Whimpering for Asami Takaba done the only thing he could do in the state he had been placed in, he thrust his hips up only to meet air. Seeing the release that his lover needed desperately Asami didn't waste anymore time. Quickly and expertly he stretched Takaba's entrance making sure he was well prepared than thrust he in hard and deep. Leaning over to Kiss his Aki he moved in and out, faster and harder as desperation rose.

Breaking Asami's kiss Takaba moaned deeply throwing his head back with his eyes unable to focus on anything. For the next few thrusts all that could be heard were whimpers and grunts until both bodies reached their limit and had felt release in a sea of man made ecstasy.

For the next few moments both just Layed their catching their breath and enjoying the feeling of completeness until ones uncomfortable position led to the break in silence of unsteady breaths "Asami do you think u could un cuff me now?".

**(Takaba's Pov)**

Looking over at his lover Takaba hated to disturb him but he swore as his arms began to ache. "Asami do you think u could un cuff me now?"

After removing the cuffs Asami and Takaba enjoyed a cool shower together, followed by Takaba having a simple breakfast while Asami sat across the table with the daily newspaper in his hands catching up on the neighborhood's news.

'Oh yeah,' Takaba began as soon as he swallowed his last bit of food, 'I forgot to mention to you that I won't be home for the rest of the day cause I'm gonna hang out with Takako and Kou at one of their places'. Golden eyes lifted as Asami listened. Takaba could already see Asami's worry and possessiveness growing.

Getting up to place his bowl on the sink Takaba gave Asami a reassuring smile, ' I'll be fine, I'm going to meet up with them a few blocks from here so I won't be out alone for long.' Getting up and placing the newspaper on the table, Takaba watched as Asami fixed his golden eyes to Takaba's own. "For your sake and mine you better not be" softening he grabbed Takaba into a possessive hug before quickly releasing him and turning to head to the door. "Oh and Takaba..", "yeah?" Takaba's curiosity already heightened, "I'll be sending someone to check in at your friends places later on than." He said as he stepped out in the morning air only to step straight into his private car which took him, Takaba assumed straight to his office for work.

**(normal pov)**

Not long after Asami had left Takaba decided that he should as well. Gathering his favorite camera, and his pre packed bag Takaba walked out the door, locked it and eagerly hurried to meet his two best friends. Little did Takaba realize that he should have stayed home as the second he left to meet his friends on this particular day, a thing called fate would begin to set in motion once again to disrupt his somewhat peaceful life.

A few hours later Takaba was at Kou's place with beer in his hand and a few already in his system. Being the usual Takaba he danced around, sang and continuously claimed he wasn't drunk though if asked to walk a straight line everyone had agreed it would be anywhere but straight. After Asami's man had come by to do his routine checkup for Asami, Takaba's mood had turned slightly sour resulting in whines about privacy and before Takako stopped him something about him always being restrained and never Asami. _Okayyyyy, I'd say Takaba has definitely had enough to drink _both friends thought as they looked at each other than again to Takaba as he raised his fisted hand to the guard letting him know how much he hated being check up on. "Gomme Takaba-San, this is Asami's-sama's orders, if you have a problem please talk to him, I am just doing my job since I value my life." With that said the guard left leaving a fuming Takaba behind for his friends to deal with.

A few hours past again and it was just about dusk. Takaba had slightly sobered up but was still somewhat off balance and out of tune and with Takako and Kou passed out on the floor. Once he got bored and wanted to go home there was no one to stop him from walking out the door in his current state.

**(Takaba's POV)**

Wobbling down the streets, Takaba's angrily muttered to himself, "Where the hell am I?, I was sure this was the way home! Bloody hell!" and without realizing it had walked into a not so empty alleyway. Through his alcohol induced haziness Takaba only made out the three men in the alleyway once he was seen and there was no escaping. "Sorry for interrupting, I'm lost..can u help me get home?" Takaba asked them unable to see the evil gleam each of the strangers had in their eyes as they advanced slowly towards him. "Um I don't think ya's heard me so I'll ask.." ,"shut up!" snarled one of the men before grabbing the drunken Takaba by the hair and threw him into the wall rendering Takaba semi unconscious and defenseless


	2. Chapter 2

**warning: slight rape scene if you don't like then skip this chapter or all of takabas povs**

**Chapter 2  
(Takaba's pov)**

Realization at what had just happened only came to Takaba as he made contact with the wall he was thrown towards, causing a loud thud to echo in the dark Alleyway.  
Unable to see through his blurred vision, Laughing was all his distorted mind could hear after he landed on the cold cement floor, before another fist connected to the back of his head and darkness engulfed his mind.

The first two hired men couldn't help but grin as the lights went out on their uninvited guest. Quickly and without any second thought they took their turns on the unconscious body grinning the whole time.  
As the second finished and pulled out he looked to the third of the group, "are you gonna jump in? he asked as he fixed his pants.  
The third just shock his head in response, obviously amused just by getting a free show.  
"So what should we do with the nosy bastard?" the first spoke.  
"Getting rid of him would probably be a good idea" the second spoke, "if we leave him and he remembers our faces were done for."  
"what do you think?" the first spoke again, looking to the third.

"I think he'd make the perfect guinea pig for our boss's new lollie" was the thirds response, while taking a close look at the young mans face, "after all we know how much he loves pretty blossoms"

It wasn't till early that morning that Takaba began to regain consciousness. The first thing he realized was the fact that he wasn't in his warm and comfortable bed but laying on a cold and hard floor. The second was that he wasn't wearing any clothes..

'Something isn't right here' Takaba could only think to himself, 'why would I be lying naked on a cold floor instead of my comfy bed – usually complete with Asami?'

Trying to answer this very question, Takaba tried backtracking from when he had woken up the day before but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to recall anything once he'd met Kou and Takako.

'God dammit' Takaba silently swore to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into now?'  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Takaba quietly waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him.

He couldn't hear anyone which slightly worried him. 'You'd think I'd have learnt by now to not touch alcohol, Takaba lectured himself 'We'll maybe just drink around Asami anyway"

A minute later Takaba began to assess his surroundings, which looked to be a jail cell. Takaba knew instantly that he was in deep shit and silently began to pray for Asami to come in and set him free just as he'd done in the past when Feilong had first kidnapped him. The area he was in was small and empty but for a chain and 2 cuffs. The chain attached to the floor at one end and his wrists at the other while the 2nd locked each end at one of his ankles preventing him from moving to them to far from one other.

Suddenly he forgot at his surroundings as he noticed the state of his own body. Blood trailed his legs and inner thighs along with the faint smell of release lingering on his body. Eyes went wide at the realization of what's happened within the time he was unable to recall. After a few long minutes the initial shock began to change into disgust.

Takaba felt dirty for the first time in a long time and without realizing it, Takaba's eyes began to well up in the frustration of having to go through being kidnapped and raped all over again. 'Haven't I been through enough?' Takaba could only think when his mind began to work again.

Not wanting to look at himself anymore Takaba slumped back down onto the cold floor, his bare back facing the steel bars, leaving himself to stare at the concrete wall.

'Asami..' was all his body began to yearn for as tears silently continued to fall down his face sending him of into a restless sleep.

It wasn't till a few hours later that Takaba was suddenly woken, startled by the cold water that had hit his body.  
At the other side of the bars stood a fairly big man in a black suit, and an empty bucket at his side. "The boss has come to see you" he grinned. Takaba than heard the sound of a door being opened and closed in the distance followed by the sound of more than one pair of footsteps slowly becoming louder and louder.

When the footsteps stopped, three men stood outside Takaba's cage, joining the first that had been there when he was woken.  
These three were also dressed in suits, though Takaba could easily tell the leader apart from the rest by his suit. It looked just like one of the many suits that Asami had, which was worth way more than what the guards were required to wear.  
The boss was past middle age, Takaba decided, judging by his face and had dark brown hair combed back, very similar to Asami's, maybe a bit shorter.  
The guards Takaba decided, reminded him of Gorilla's, all of them big built at the chests and arms, with either shaved of low cut hair.

Peering into the cage and staring at him from head to toe made Takaba suddenly very self conscious and attempted to cover himself with his hands. This action seemed to amuse the three newly arrivals as the action bought a strange smile to their faces.

"We'll what do you think boss?" one of the newly arrived guards, asked turning to from Takaba to face his boss.  
"Hmm, He'll definitely do for the kodoku project, and if worst comes to worst he can be killed"  
He than turned from Takaba to face the first guard. "Go get Doctor Maraki and tell him to bring the Kodoku with him, this may as well be done now while I am here to see the results."  
"Yes Sir," the guard replied before turning and walking of to leave Takaba with the two guards and their boss.

"Boy, what's your name?" The boss said once turning his attention back to the naked body chained in the cell.  
Stubbornly Takaba just stared at them, not sure whether it would be to his advantage or not to give out his name. Silently he prayed still for a miracle to stroll in – though the miracle he wanted remained unanswered.

The bosses face began to lose his patience as Takaba ignored his question a second and third time. After the third one of the guards went to move to unlock the cage then moved out the way as the boss moved into the cell to kneel at Takaba.

Grabbing a fist full of Takaba's Hair, the boss than lifted him of the ground and asked Takaba again in a warning tone, "If you behave and listen to my instructions you will have nothing to fear and will find yourself free of my hands – I swear on my pride, now tell me boy what is your name?"

It took every bit of inner strength Takaba had not to scream in pain from his hair being pulled up. "T, Takaba Akihito" he managed to get out, hoping to god that the deal wasn't just some non existent offer.

Letting his hair finally go at hearing the response he'd wanted the boss than watched as Takaba regained his composure.

"We'll Takaba Akihito," the boss began to speak once again calmly as if nothing was wrong with the current picture. "If you indeed want to go free you only need to do one thing for me, you see I need a little help to see whether the effects of my new drug are up to standards before I put them up on the market"

If Takaba wasn't scared before, he was now. Behind his fiery eyes worry grew, ' what drug?' Takaba thoughts questioned, 'What's it suppose to do?' and then he began to worry even more when he heard the sounds of footsteps reproaching the cell.

Unable to escape, Takaba could only watch as the guard that left beforehand returned, and with another person who was draped in a white lab coat. Takaba placed this person as Doctor Maraki, the one their boss had wanted earlier. The doctor was fairly tall and young, He had long silver hair that covered a fair bit of his pale face.

"Here is the Kodoku drug you requested, completed and ready for testing" the professor spoke without fear to his boss offering a white pill in the palm of his hand.

Taking the unfamiliar pill out of the doctors hand, the boss turned his attention back to Takaba. "What the hell is that drug?...and who are you?" Takaba finally managed to get out, trying to by himself even the tiniest bit of extra time.

"That is not of your concern, telling you would be a waste of time" the boss replied to Takaba, voicing his irritation at Takaba's questions through his tone. Giving the smallest of grins at his personal joke the boss forgot his sudden irritation and continued to instruct Takaba.

"If you want to go free and not end up dead, it would be in your best interests to swallow this pill and quickly at that. Within 24 hours of taking the drug you have my word of honor as stipulated before that I will arrange for your departure."

Looking to the guards and the doctor, Takaba couldn't help but feel unease creep up his spine though attempted to block all worries when he heard the first guard he met release the safety lock on his pistol a moment later.

Seeing no other option Takaba took the strange white pill and quickly swallowed the pill, hoping that he'd get to see Asami soon.

Moments after swallowing though Takaba began to quickly feel detached from himself. His mind began to become distorted and he was finding it more and more difficult to grab onto any thoughts, feelings or memories. It seemed as if his senses had also become displaced though by this time he couldn't really tell.

Suddenly Takaba screamed, and bought his hands to his head, grasping the sides tightly and curling into a tight ball on the floor unable to escape the feeling of his self being ripped apart.  
Moments passed though he stopped screaming and his hands slid down to the floor finally losing consciousness once again.

"Don't worry sir, the effects are starting to kick in as they are suppose to. The drug starts to take effect by ripping the memories apart from his mind so that they cannot be recalled later on when your desired scenarios have been planted in him. When he wakes if the drug works as it is meant to he should not remember anything of his life and will be yours to mold. " Doctor Miraki spoke informing his boss at what just took place noticing the look of surprise his boss gave at Takaba's response to the drug.

"This better not have been a waste of my time Maraki," the boss warned the doctor, then turned to his guards and began instructing them to wash his test subject before placing him in a much more inviting room wanting to be notified by the guard as soon as his subject awoke.

-end chapter 2-

**a/n**

whoa, the length of this chapter is a new record. 1923 words. I said in this chapter Takaba was gonna lose his memory and damn I wasn't gonna end the chapter till he did so sorry if I was a day late to deliver, my muse and I had trouble writing this chapter. (though I hope the length pleases everyone and feels it was worth waiting the extra day). Now the story will get more interesting :). By the way did anyone take any notice of the name of the drug and the bad doctor?  
The name of the Drug Kodoku was take from the anime Fushigi Yuugi and was also a mind altering drug in that series, while the doctor Miraki was taken from the anime Yami no Matsuei and was a mad doctor in that series too. (but he was also hot!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Feilong's Pov)**

It was sometime early in the morning that the silence surrounding Feilong was disrupted with the timid knock to the door, "Fei-Sama?" A young boy called out, "Fei-Sama can I come in?"

"Yes Tao, of course you can" Fei replied to the boy with rare gentleness as he brought his glass of scotch to his slightly parted lips letting the liquid slide down his throat.

Quietly entering, Toa, in his nightwear made sure to close the door before continuing up to Feilong's side. "Fei-Sama, I miss Akihito, can we visit him?" Tao asked him directly unafraid of the Triad Leader.

Placing the empty glass back onto the table, Fei turned to look at Tao. Even though Fei had already had a few drinks of Scotch already flowing in his blood stream he knew as soon as he looked at the boys face that something was troubling him, Tao's feelings were to important to ignore.

"Akihito…" Fei spoke softly letting the name slowly roll of his tongue, It had been a while since he had seen the energetic young man that Asami had become so lucky as to win the heart of.

"Yes, Akihito.. can we see him?" Tao asked again.

Hearing Akihito's name again after a month had passed since he last saw him brought back many memories which flooded his mind.

Fei began to remember the feelings that had began to grow quietly in the last few times that he had spent with Takaba Akihito and his heart began to ache wanting to know what Akihito had been up to – if Asami was treating him right.

"One condition" Fei spoke, breaking his chain of thought while smiling softly at Tao. "Yes!" Answered Tao quickly, ready to accept the request whatever it would be. "Tell me what troubles you".

Caught out Tao went to lower his head but was stopped by Fei who gently brought Tao's head back up with his hand before pulling him forward gently to embrace him. "Please Tao, tell me what bothers you, you know you can trust me right?".

"Okay" Tao replied, comforted by Fei's arms around him, keeping him safe from harm. Burrowing his little self into Fei's warmth Tao took a deep breath before continuing. "I had a nightmare – about Aki.."

_ 'Aki'_ Fei's mind repeated bringing a slight smile to his face, _'Had Tao really become this attached in such a short amount of time?'_

"I think he is in trouble – that was what I think my dream was trying to tell me.. Please believe me!" Tao continued, "I want to see him and make sure he is okay.. you do to right?" Little fists held onto Fei's shirt from behind, tears threatening to spill.

"Yes, I believe you Tao, Thank you for telling me what was upsetting you." Fei told the boy, hoping to calm him. "Don't worry, I will make arrangements to meet Akihito as soon as possible so please do try to cheer up."

Not long after calming down Tao fell asleep, softly breathing against Fei's chest who with a fresh glass of scotch in one hand watched the boy peacefully sleep.

_ 'Takaba Akihito'_, Fei's mind wandered _'I was thinking of paying him a visit since I've got to go to _ _Japan__ for business… If anything has happened to him I will not hesitate to put a bullet in the heart of the one responsible for it – even if it's Asami.'_

Swallowing the liquid in his glass Fei set it back down again and turned his thoughts back to Akihito. _'I had asked him to stay by my side, and he refused – obviously pained in having to choose, but had no alternative to refuse given Asami had met and won his heart first. _

_ I had stupidly let my guard down thinking that no one was able to warm my heart again, yet Akihito did, without me even realizing till it was to late.'_

Closing his eyes Fei slowly fell into a restless sleep, sometimes dreaming of Akihito, other times Asami.

**(Asami's Pov)**

RRRRR..RRRRR.. The phone began to ring as he'd expected it to. Picking the phone up he answered, "Asami.."

"Asami-Sama, I have confirmed Takaba Akihito is at the designated place," Asami's personal Body Guard replied from the other end of the phone.

"Good!, you may return" Asami replied, pleased that Takaba was safe.

Placing the phone back on it's charger Asami leaned back in the recliner at Takaba's home unable to sleep due to not having Akihito in his sights and began to think that maybe he was being a little to paranoid. It's been a month and no one has dared to hurt Akihito. Not that anyone who'd done there research on his Aki would want to. Smirking to himself, Asami knew that he'd made that quite clear to anyone doing a little research into Akihito or himself that messing with his lover or himself meant death, and not a painless one at that.

It wasn't till the sun had started to rise that Asami became relaxed enough to lightly nod of, still sitting in the same recliner waiting to be woken by the door being opened and closed to show that never say die spirit that he'd become so addicted to.

Though that was not what had woken Asami.

RRRRR.. RRRRR… began to echo through the apartment some hours later, when the sun had completely risen, RRRRR.. RRRRR.. the phone continued, till Asami who was still half asleep snatched the phone of the charge ready to tear an arm and leg of the harassing caller.

"ASAMI.." he growled into the receiver, not happy at having being woken by the phone.

"Feilong," the other side replied, seemingly amused that he'd caught Asami at a bad time.

"What are you calling for?" Asami questioned Feilong, Quite awake now and feeling very curious.

"I will be in Japan from tomorrow for a week or so.. How is he doing?.. Tao is worried.." Feilong spoke using Tao as an excuse rather than to admit his worry to Asami.

"He right now is probably dead asleep suffering from his drinking session at his friends house" Asami began to growl again, obviously irritated that Takaba wasn't at his side.

"Are you sure he is okay?" Feilong questioned once more, wanting a direct 'yes' answer.

Looking to his watch Asami noted that it was almost midday already, yet no sign from Takaba Akihito..

"I will call you back once I've sent out my men to check his location, happy?" Asami questioned Fei, starting to worry himself, though not yet wanting to admit it to Feilong of all people.

"Yes, I'll be waiting to hear from you than" Fei replied, satisfied that he would be receiving a direct notification as soon as Akihito's location was confirmed.

Both Hung up after that, both of them more worried about Takaba Akihito then anything else.

Asami, before placing the phone back on the charger dialed another number.

"Bring the car around," he ordered one thing only on his mind,

'_I want to personally check if Akihito is safe'. _

a/n

>nervously twiddles fingers so how did I do? I really am not to confident writing to Fei's point of view.. let alone Asami's. I hope I portrayed them right. I'm trying real hard not to make them ooc. There was one thing though I was unsure of, which was how Fei and Asami should interact together at the end. Hopefully I done a good job in showing their thin line relationship that is only being held together by Takaba.

Lastly does anyone know the names of Asami's 2 personal body guards that are always with him? I had wanted to have Asami address them by their names, but couldn't since I didn't know them.

thanks mrk33 (livejournal penname) for your** for the suggestion of Feilong/Tao to sense Takaba's danger, it came in very handy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Asami's pov)**

As every second began to tick by on the way to Akihito's friends house Asami began to feel that something wasn't right, and his unease only grew as he got closer to his destination. Halfway their he told his driver to speed up wanting to see his Akihito safe and to calm the erratic beating of his heart.  
Upon reaching Kou's home Asami was quick to step out the car and ring the doorbell. On the third ring Asami was about ready to order his guard to kick the door open when a sleepy Kou answered the door with his hair ruffled and sleep still evident in his eyes.

"Akihito?" Asami asked, hoping his voice hid the worry that was bubbling inside him.

Rubbing his eyes, Kou turned around to check the lounge for his energetic friend only to see that Takako remained sprawled on the couch, snoring heavily and muttering to himself. Asami's gold eyes took in the scene noticing that Takaba wasn't present.

"We'll?" Asami asked, his impatience becoming evident in his tone.

"Umm, his bag isn't here which means he's already left" Kou replied, feeling more alive than he did a few seconds ago after realizing just who was at the front door.

"When, Where?" Asami questioned glaring at Kou, his patience about to go out the window.

"I'm not to sure," Kou replied sheepishly, "Takako and I kinda started having shots and passed out before Takaba so neither of us know where or when. why? Isn't he home yet? Maybe Takaba woke up late this morning and went straight to work.."

Before Kou could finish his sentence Asami's patience had completely ran dry and already having decided his next course of action was already stepping back into his car leaving a dumbfounded Kou at the door.

It wasn't to long before Asami arrived at Takaba's boss's office. Quickly he found out that Takaba hadn't been their either and had been informed that he was late by almost 2 hours for today's work.

Knowing that Takaba's work was very important to him and that he would never, under any circumstance be late for work, Asami's worry turned predatory as he knew now that Takaba Akihito had indeed gone missing.

"Mikage," Asami addressed his guard once back at his office, "Track every possible route Takaba Akihito could have taken from Kou's house to his house and work, Also check any side streets he may have mistakenly taken. If anything or anyone comes up in your search be sure to report it to me immediately!"

"Hai, Asami-Sama" Mikage formally spoke before walking out.

Once he was alone Asami sat down on his chair, and attempted to try calm his raging heart with a smoke. He felt as if a storm was brewing up within his body. Anger, Worry, Pain, love, protectiveness and hate all whirling inside him wanting release. _Soon,_ Asami thought, '_Very soon If I can help it, I'll let you out,'_ Asami silently promised the storm, '_Once the bastard who didn't know his place is found we'll teach him a lesson he'll never live to forget! But of course if it's Takaba playing another joke.. I'll teach him a lesson he'll live to remember.' _Finishing with that though Asami began to grin evilly ready to enjoy either option that became ready to present itself.

After a few minutes of repeating those exact thoughts in his mind Asami began to calm down and regain his control over his predatory instincts.

'_Now onto business,'_ Asami spoke to himself as he butted his cigarette in the ashtray and grabbed the cordless phone to call Feilong to let him know Takaba was _fine_. The last thing Asami needed he felt was Feilong breathing down his neck, threatening him because he stupidly took his eyes of Takaba than rushing to Japan to search for him. Not in this life was that happening, which is why he decided to lie to Feilong so he could effectively deal with the situation without _annoyances_ getting in the way.

**(Takaba's pov)**  
_ It's feels really strange, I woke up not remembering anything and am being told that I had an accident resulting in my loss of memory. I feel as if I hadn't existed till this point. The guard watching me told me to stay in bed while he fetched the doctor to examine me.  
I try to remember my name and I can't.. Instead I get a headache and I instead try to recall my face.. I can't even remember that._

Close to tears _he_ was starting to wonder if _he_ should have even bothered waking up as if he had a choice, than before he had a chance to dwell on the that thought any further the door opened and the guard that was with him when he'd woken had returned with 2 other men.

One he could tell was the doctor because he had a lab coat on, and the other, he couldn't tell who he was or even recall any memories though his sixth sense seemed to be tingling as if trying to tell him to stay alert and not to trust that man.

Weary, I listen to the doctor, as the other two men stand by and watch me. The doctor tells me what the guard had told me, I had an accident which has affected my memory. He than asked me if I could follow him to his examination room where he could do a follow up test. Nodding yes I follow him, noticing that the other two silently stay behind me the whole way to the room. Once there I see that the doctors examination room has a strange chair in the room with a headpiece and wires connecting every wear.  
'Please take a seat' the doctor tells me, 'I'll be with you in a moment.'

Outside the room_ he _watches the doctor talk with the other man that was with the guard. A minute later the doctor walks back into the room while the other walks of, seemingly satisfied with the doctor.

'_This won't take long,' the doctor tells me, 'Just sit back and relax. This machine will analyze your brain and try to stimulate your mind into recalling memories you've forgotten.' Believing that I had nothing more to lose I decide to listen to the doctor and trust him. Leaning back, I try to get comfortable. The doctor than brings down the headpiece and adjusts it on my head, than using the machines restraints locks my wrists into place so I cannot move . I start to panic.. He tells me to relax and that everything will be alright.. His words don't comfort me, they make me even more nervous. Moments later as I'm wondering whether this will really work the machine is started and suddenly I begin to recall memories... …slave…mother dead.. no father.. Keita?... who's Keita….._was the last thing _he remembered _before losing consciousness.

**(Feilong's pov)**  
It has been well over a week since Feilong had entered Japan. He now was in his temporary headquarters, a very classy hotel, which had been hired out for two whole weeks by Asami as an apology for him and Takaba not being able to meet with them.

Tao was of course upset but cheered up when Fei mentioned the idea of writing a letter for Takaba so he can read it when he gets back from the work that had been given at short notice which Asami mysteriously didn't know about till Takaba had already gone.

Feilong watched as Tao happily drew Takaba pictures to go with his letter. A cup of high quality tea sat in Fei's hands occasionally rising to meet his lips.  
Thinking back a week ago Feilong thought that the phone call he'd received from Asami was very strange, and almost unbelievable.

Asami had called as he had promised after checking Takaba's location and had said that Takaba had received a work offer that he couldn't refuse and had apparently left before telling anyone, only leaving a quick note for Asami. He than apologized which was quite a shock to Feilong whose jaw would've hit the ground if not for his self control.

What Feilong thought strange was that Asami hadn't known till that day that Takaba had left the country for work. He knew how protective he had been over Takaba because of hearing them argue over the phone constantly about privacy when he called to see how Akihito had been going.

The other strange thing was that Asami had been constantly avoiding Feilong since his arrival, his business as the constant excuse. Asami though had his guards escort Feilong and his men to the hotel safely before excusing themselves obvious to Feilong that Asami just wanted to keep a close eye on them.

Quickly the morning drifted by reaching Feilong's appointed business meeting. Feilong wasn't really in the mood for it but was happy at the idea of being able to go home once it was all over.

As soon as one of the guards had informed Feilong of the other men's arrival Feilong told Tao to stay put till he returned and had assigned a guard to watch over Tao.  
He than made his way down to another room where the meeting had previously been arranged to take place.  
Instantly though as soon as he entered the room he froze as he saw between four suited men none other than Akihito Takaba.

**a/n**  
sorry to stop there :P , but I decided to leave it with a bit of a cliff hanger for you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**(Feilongs pov)**

After closing his eyes and having a moment to take in a deep breath Feilong pulled himself back together to take his place in front of the men. Stealing a glance again at the young man he noticed that he wore a silver chained padlock around his neck with an engraved symbol on the front obviously showing who owned his rights.

Feilong had no doubt in his mind that he was Akihito, after all it was unrealistic to think that there was a twin that no one knew about.

_He had the same golden hair, the same eyes and the same body that seemed to scream for attention_.

Noticing where his thoughts were going Feilong didn't waste anytime thinking elsewhere, _'.. but Asami said he was okay, this can't be him!_'

Suddenly it dawned on Feilong that Asami may have lied to him, not wanting him to see that he is capable of mistakes – in any case he decided than and there that this _Takaba _was going to be his.

_ If it is Takaba sitting there in front of me than Asami can't care of him properly and doesn't deserve him. If it isn't than I'd have gained something very interesting indeed. _

Once the meeting actually began and the businessmen introduced themselves the head of the group placed a folder onto the table between them and asked Feilong to please look inside to see what they offered.

Taking one last look at _Takaba_ Feilong grabbed the folder and began to read the contents.

Once he started reading a lot of things started to become clear to Feilong, and he started making a mental checklist for himself to arrange a little target practice game against Asami just for a friendly competition, mentally grinning at the thought Feilong knew that if that went ahead once the targets had been silenced they'd probably be pointing the guns at each other.

The documents that had been handed to Feilong stated that what they offered was a new drug they had developed created to control people through there mind. Feilong frowned at this and didn't like the idea at all, the drug itself was a good invention but would cause to much trouble if got into his Enemies hands. Quickly his concern was to annihilate the drug before it could be used against him rather than to take the risk and profit from it.

The next part explained that the drug had been properly tested and that the _slave_ with them was the proof, which had been bought so Feilong could test the results of their drug in the fields he had been _programmed_ in only days ago.

The man, believed his name to be Keita and it explained that he had _apparently_ agreed to the testing and had all previous memories erased meaning all previous feelings and events had been forgotten. It also went on to explain that he now believes himself to have been a slave who has been trained not only in handling house chores but also in all interests of pleasure.

After getting as far as that Feilong put the documents back into the folder and placed them back onto the table, seemingly calm yet was in reality feeling very angry, the lack of proof that the slave was Takaba being the only thing holding him back from creating a blood bath. 'First, things first.' Feilong thought already planning to pay the men out for their so called willing slave.

**(Keita's/Aki's Pov) **

Keita couldn't help but be surprised by his masters actions. Keita was told that he was only going to be hired temporarily and not to disappoint though the meeting and undoubtedly gone a completely different direction to the one that his previous masters had thought of.

He realized that from the start of the meeting his new master had been eyeing him every now and then, almost as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Than once Master Feilong had looked at the documents and place them back on the table he became extremely serious and offered his previous boss and doctor a lot of money to own me.. and once the contract had been finalized and the key to the padlock on his neck had been handed over he then refused to market their drug to which Keita felt annoyed because the drug had helped him to gain his memories back, and he felt that it could benefit others.

Silently though he'd bowed his head down and contained his annoyance not wanting to anger his new owner.

It wasn't to long after the meeting that Keita found himself in one of the hotel rooms that Master Fei had assigned to him complete with a guard out the door, which for some reason annoyed him strangely. While Feilong removed the chain around Keita's neck he'd been told to make himself comfortable and to take a bath if he wished before leaving Keita alone.

Keita quickly decided to take his masters offer up and headed for the bathroom. As he waited for the bath to fill he looked at himself in the full wall length mirror and felt as though he were looking at himself for the first time in a long time.

A few marks he noticed were still fading from his body in various places from when he had to perform in a test to prove to his old master that he hadn't forgotten his training with the accident.

The test itself went by fine and he had seemed to have pleased his old master though inside Keita couldn't help but feel disconnected. His mind seemed to tell him that it was fine and that pleasing his master in any request is what he lived for yet his heart ached with a pain that seemed to say that this was all wrong.

When he returned back to his room wrapped in only a white towel he found his master waiting quietly for him, sitting at the end of his bed with some Clothes folded neatly beside him.

The man he decided was quite beautiful.. long silky black hair framed Master Feilong's face and the Chinese clothes that he wore now was amazingly stunning on the older man suiting him a lot more than the boring suit that he'd worn to in the meeting.

He could tell Feilong was troubled about something being so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Keita had returned and stood wondering what his master wanted.

A minute of so later Feilong snapped back to reality and noticing Keita's presence gazed at him with a softened expression on his face.

"I've bought some clothes for you to wear," Feilong spoke, "Firstly though I need to ask you one question.. Does the name Takaba Akihito or Asami Ryuichi mean anything to you?"

Keita shook his head in response after repeating the names to himself almost positive that the names weren't familiar to him. Why almost positive, well because he couldn't actually remember the names or the faces they belonged to but he just got a sense of dejavu whenever he repeated the names to himself.

Feilong continued to watch him carefully before standing up and telling him to rest well for the night because they would be departing home to Hong Kong in the morning.

"Yes Master Feilong" Keita managed to reply.

---------

Lying down in bed that night, Keita thoughts drifted to Feilong. He couldn't help but think it was slightly strange for Feilong to show such a nice manner towards him.

For some reason he felt as though Feilong was more of a detached person who found it hard to show emotions though he greatly welcomed his Masters kindness and brushed of his strange thoughts as just a symptom from the lack of sleep he had since he woken.

As he slowly started to drift of to sleep curled up on his side the three new names Feilong, Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito lingered in the back of his mind as he drifted of into another restless sleep.

**a/n **

okay this chapter was a bit harder to write than I thought it would be. I wasn't sure how this 'Keita' should react to Feilong though in the end I tried to make it a mixture of his new and old self. I hope that was pulled off. Anyhow I hope u enjoyed :) and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions or a mistake is spotted please let me know. In the next chapter Asami comes back into the picture and the scene moves to Hong Kong.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n originally two chapters (6-7 but decided to combine the two)**

**Chapter 6 **

**(Feilong's pov) **

Finally alone for the night Feilong took a few minutes to sit back and clear his mind. It had been an interesting day to say the least. It certainly wasn't one that he would have predicted would happen. Out of what was suppose to be a boring business meeting turned out to be quite an eye opener in which out of it he had gained something that he could never have dreamed of having in his possession.

Feilong smiled a secret smile.. knowing that there was a good possibility that in his hands was really Takaba and not some identical look alike.

After leaving Keita's room and sending Tao to bed Fei had called Asami once again and almost believed him to, when he confirmed Akihito's safety again for him.

Though just faintly Feilong had detected Asami's hastiness to get of the phone which was odd for him to do since Asami was well known for his patience and self control. It was then that he decided that he would conduct a more thorough search into Akihito's whereabouts and Keita's background.

Grabbing his mobile from the table Feilong flipped it open and dialed his sub coordinates number. "Find out whatever you can about Akihito's movements the last few days and anything on Keita's background, start immediately and call me the instant you find out anything." After hearing a "As you wish Master Feilong" from the other side Feilong hung up, flipped his phone closed and placed it back onto the table grabbing the chain and padlock that he had removed from Keita before leaning back into the couch and fingered the contents in his hands wondering If he should confide in Asami about his newly acquired prisoner.

When he reached a decision he placed the items back onto the table in front of him and made his way to his silk layered bed.

First I will wait till I receive the information I want about Keita and Akihito and if it is proved that Keita is in actual fact Akihito than I will not say anything to Asami till he tells me the truth and only than will I tell him of Keita.

--------------------

A few hours later the morning sun began to rise waking those who had been asleep. Feilong awoke undoubtedly in a good mood since he could return back to Hong Kong and once he'd made himself presentable Feilong called for Tao wanting to tell him about Keita rather than him find out for himself when they happened to run into each other.

A few minutes later a newly charged Tao knocked at Feilong's door and before getting a chance to announce who was knocking or if he could enter Feilong spoke telling Tao that he may enter.

"You called for me Fei-Sama?" the young boy looked questioningly at Feilong.

Feilong was sitting at one end of a couch and petted the empty seat gesturing for Tao to join him whilst smiling softly at Tao.

"Yes I did," Fei replied to Tao's question when he sat down, "Would you like to eat breakfast with me?, I have something to tell you."

Smiling Tao happily said yes of course and then continued to talk to Fei after he had called for their breakfast about his latest dream causing Fei to grin at his innocent story telling.

When the maid had come and laid out the requested food onto the table. With a slight nod from Fei Tao politely gave his thanks for the meal and began to hungrily eat his share.

"I have received a new 'worker'" Fei began trying to lighten the word slave to Tao. "His name is Keita and I think that the three of us will get along well, do you wish to know why I believe that?" Feilong asked Toa who had to swallow the food in his mouth before answering "Because Fei-Sama knows everything?" Tao said proudly believing every word he'd just said.

Fei smiled at Taos answer, "Because Keita happens to look exactly like Akihito Takaba, that's why"

Tao could only look at Feilong with a confused 'huh?' expression on his face wondering if Fei-Sama was joking. 'Is there really someone that looks exactly like Akihito? Is he Akihito's twin?" Tao asked still unsure if Feilong was joking with him.

Feilong only responded by smiling and then called for the guard outside his door to bring Keita so he could join them for breakfast

** (Asami's pov) **

Keeping himself busy was all he could do to stop himself from going insane with first anger and slowly but surely self hate. Asami couldn't blame himself enough for Akihito's disappearance and the more time that passed without any information or leads the more his heart ached.

Suddenly after Feilong's unwanted interest in Akihito Asami finally received the call which could well serve as an outlet for his raging emotions.

"Asami-Sama we have found information of an new underground organization trying to sell their own drugs in your territory what shall we do sir?"

Asami grinned manically into the phone knowing he was going to enjoy this outlet, "Ready my car and give me a location".

**(Asami's pov) **

It didn't take long for Asami to be making his way towards the location he had been given. The idea that some little insects could think that they can just start to do there own dirty work in his territory outraged him. It was fools like this that needed to be exterminated before anyone else decided to get any 'bright ideas'.

Just as they neared the location the driver announced to Asami that they neared their destination, Hearing this Asami nodded his appreciation and began to check his gun making sure it was fully loaded.

When the driver stopped the car and announced to Asami that they'd arrived he didn't waste any time and was quickly stepping out of the car and assessing their location.

The location held a middle sized building which looked fairly normal on the outside and didn't seem overly suspicious in the least.

Outside there were no guards, probably not wanting to attract attention so inside is where Asami was expecting the fun to be.

With just a slight nod from Asami the two guards that had come with him moved to the front door and kicked it open. Quickly they looked into the entrance and after seeing no one nodded at Asami who had moved next to them before moving into the building.

Surprisingly the top floor had been pretty much empty, what they ended up finding was two imbeciles guarding the entrance to a lower level of the building.

Once they had shot the two guards down and had entered the bottom level things started to get interesting for Asami.

He'd managed to find to find a man in a lab coat in one of the first rooms he'd entered. Grinning inwardly Asami shot at his knees rendering the doctor immobile and in an immense amount of pain judging by his screams.

That was when he froze.

Asami noticed in a bin was Akihito's clothes, the ones that he'd been wearing the very morning he had disappeared.

Forgetting the doctor for a moment he went and pulled them out of the bin taking note that there wasn't any major blood spots on them, just a spot here and there and a fair few dirt stains.

At the bottom of the bin though Asami took note was one of Aki's cameras. Eyes suddenly went cold as he discarded the clothes next to the bin and lifted the broken camera out. Softly he guided his fingers over the camera realizing that this was one of his favorites.

Suddenly anger boiled up and Asami calmly laid the camera down on top of Takaba's discarded clothes before going back up to the doctor and grabbing his hair and lifting him off the ground, "Where is Akihito Takaba?".

------------------------------------

**(Feilong's pov) **

Finally back in Hong Kong, it was now evening tea and after Tao and Keita had gotten along marvelously in the morning Feilong decided that they would also have tea together.

Tao had at first been stunned at Keita's appearing but then quickly worked at Keita's nerves, calming him as a child can easily do. It was when Keita had relaxed that Tao started talking and telling him about his friend Akihito Takaba and how close their appearances were.

'_I decided to let them be. If Keita was Keita than there was no harm in him knowing of Akihito yet if it was a memory altered Akihito Takaba than this would certainly help his memory, hopefully enough to recall some memories to doubt himself as Keita.'_

In the middle of tea Feilong's phone began ringing and was quickly answered. Abruptly Feilong excused himself from the table apologizing to Tao and Keita.

Outside the room and walking down the corridor to his room Feilong resumed the phone conversation. It was regarding Akihito, they traced his last few days and found out that it was Asami who was covering Akihito's tracks telling everyone that he'd gotten a sudden assignment. _'Very clever on Asami's part to come up that excuse and have everyone believe it though I'm not to happy that it was also applied to me' _Feilong thought. He then found out that it had been Takaba's friends that had were the weak link in Asami's well thought out plan. Asami had forgotten to tell them to keep there mouths shut about his visit the day Akihito had disappeared. Though that wasn't what had helped them work out that Keita was in fact Akihito.

In a completely different search regarding the men who had Keita, Feilong's men had managed to gather enough evidence to put two and two together. Now Feilong knew that he had Akihito Takaba in his hands. He also now was very glad that he'd dropped a few anonymous tips around for Asami's men to find so they could take care of that group back in Japan. Hopefully the boss and doctor are getting a slow and painful death as he was in this conversation now._ 'Maybe like this Asami might admit his wrong when he realizes just what's happened to Akihito' _Feilong thought_, 'and no one can say that I didn't help him'_ he finished mainly thinking of Akihito.

If Akihito was lucky enough to get his memories back Feilong wanted to be in the photographers good books and hopefully strengthen their bond through this experience though he knew by reuniting him with Asami that would instantly happen though Feilong felt that if that were to happen than Asami would not learn any lessons such as trust in him which he felt would be wrong considering it wasn't him that caused a bullet to fire in the others chest that almost killed him 7 years ago causing pain to rip through that bodies chest every so often. If anything Feilong felt he was the one that should be more reserved considering it was he that had been double crossed.

Once the information had all been given Feilong thanked him for his good work and made his way back to Akihito and Tao.

The two had finished eating and Tao was still rattling on to Takaba. Feilong couldn't help but be curious as to what Tao had been telling him since whatever it was had caused Takaba to have a big grin on his face. Quietly so as not to stop their chatter he made his way back to his seat and leaned back listening to Tao's story telling smiling himself occasionally. This he felt he could easily get used to. If only by some miracle Feilong hoped that when Takaba got his memories back that he would stay with him just that bit longer. It had only been a short amount of time they spent together but Feilong felt more relaxed with Akihito's and Tao's company than he had since he could remember.

**Keita/Takaba's pov **

_'It had been a pretty interesting day after I had arrived in _ _Hong Kong__. Feilong's home was quite large and if not for being lead to my destinations would surely have gotten lost a few times. I had also found out more about Akihito Takaba from a boy named Tao who seems to get along well with Feilong. Tao was a very interesting child who didn't seem the least bit scared or intimidated by Feilong's presence. Also once Tao had gone to bed Feilong explained that he did not wish to keep me as a slave but as an equal and on my own will. I don't know what he expects me to do.. I haven't been trained to just do as I please, right now I'm at a loss.' _

'_When I seem to have this man worked out he seems to surprise me. For some reason I keep expecting him to be less feeling and more oh what's the word more controlling I guess. Why is this? I don't know but I get the feeling that I am misjudging him. Feilong seems to be quite a good person when he is with me or Tao and logically I can't see him as the controlling type. Watching him with the child makes me realize that Feilong isn't as bad as I originally thought when he had refused to sell the drugs. Now though I see him in a different light and hope that I more chances to know these characters more.' _

_ ' I think I surprised Feilong when I told him that I still wanted to stay with him though I don't know why. I have no where else to go and for now this is where I feel it's best for me to stay especially if I want to find out why he and Tao seem so familiar to me. I can't shake this feeling that I've known them from another time and place though no matter how much I try to remember I just get an aching headache'. _

Stopping himself from thinking anymore Keita looks up and notice that Feilong was quietly watching me in thought. "That face it vexes me.. " he tells Keita giving him a sense of dejavu as though he's heard it before.

"Would you like to accompany me whilst I drink tonight?" Feilong suddenly asks not wanting to give Keita a chance to question him no doubt though not seeing any real reason to refuse Keita accepts his offer hoping that in Fei's drunken state some questions might be answered.

**a/n**

1.If anyone's wondering why Fei told Tao that Keita is Keita and not Akihito well that is cause Tao would be terribly confused at Takaba acting like they'd never met, also Fei knows that telling him that Takaba had been mind altered would upset him a lot since he cares for Akihito a lot and Fei does not want to see this.

For those wondering what happened after Keita entered, you'll just have to wait :P and who could've helped Asami's men with that little lead hmm...

2.This chapter also answers were Asami got his info and why Fei had helped him. Also a biggie in this chapter was Feilong actually finding out that Keita is in fact Takaba. How will things change from here on out I wonder…


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **YaoiMale x Male mature content in this chapter. If you don't like then pls don't read for everyone else enjoy ;P

Also just a reminder that the finder series and it's characters sadly don't belong to me.

**Chapter 7 **

**(Asami's pov) **

Asami's men could feel the anger radiating out of their Boss. While they took down the organization Mikage had walked in on Asami with one fist tightly squeezing one of their enemies men to the point that his knuckles had turned white with rage.

The other fist was rising one second and then pounding into the man the next and by the looks of his bloodied face he'd already received a few of Asami's punches before he'd walked in.

"A.. Asami" he couldn't help stutter, shocked that he'd caught Asami losing his self control "The rest of the building has been secured, everyone else has been taken down though we are unable to find their boss in the building, and it seems he has already left."

Hearing Mikage's voice snapped Asami back to reality. Looking at the doctor's face then at his fist was his first reactions than grinning in satisfaction he punched the doctor once more before letting him drop to the ground.

After letting the doctor go Asami wiped the blood on his hand onto the doctors side before calmly standing up and looking to Mikage.

"Grab the doctor and bring him with us, When he wakes up he may be able to tell us where the head insect is."

"Yes sir" Mikage replied glad that he didn't get any of Asami's anger throw towards him.

With that Asami calmly and gently grabbed Akihito's discarded clothes and the broken camera than without another word walked out of the building and into his car already planning his next move based on the information he'd gotten out of the cockroach before the he lost the ability to talk. After giving his driver instructions Asami only had one thing going through his mind as he continued to clutch the photographers possessions. _'Feilong what the hell do you think you're doing with my Akihito?"_

**(Feilong's pov) **

"Would you like to accompany me whilst I drink tonight?" Feilong suddenly asked Keita not giving him a chance to question him no doubt though not seeing any real reason to refuse Keita accepts his offer hoping that in Fei's drunken state some questions might be answered.

-----------------------

"Would you like a glass?" Feilong questioning the younger man before pouring his own. "I suppose I'll have one" Keita answered hesitating slightly not quite being able to remember exactly how his reaction to the liquid is though that didn't stop his common sense clearly telling him that he shouldn't have to much of it.

After pouring Takaba's drink and his own Feilong quickly sculled his first two letting the liquid settle his nerves and give him the courage he needed to do what he was about to do.

After quickly deciding to talk with his doctors before heading straight to Tao and Takaba Feilong made a slight detour to see his specialists. After telling them what had happened to Takaba Feilong had been told that there are two ways to coax his suppressed memories out.

The first was unacceptable and the longest method which was to just let them come back on there own, the second was to tell him about himself as Takaba which could cause him to go into shock even into a coma if not treaded on carefully. The last was to reenact his strongest memories in him which was safer than the second as he would be forced to actually recall memories on his own but still could give him some shock.

**(Takaba's/Keita's Pov)**

Keita watched Feilong as he stared into his glass while mindlessly swirling the alcoholic contents which he had started to do after sculling the two strong drinks quickly then surprising Keita by holding of on the third when he'd thought this was how Feilong drank.

Finally snapping out of his daze Feilong noticed that Keita had been staring at him and a taste of his drink yet to be had.

".. What are you looking at?" Feilong asked Keita catching him of guard causing him to avert his eyes with a slight redness to his cheeks.

"N.. Nothing." Keita replied a little embarrassed for some reason that the triad leader had caught him..

There it was again, that sense of dejavu that he'd been getting from Feilong and Tao.

Shaking his head as if it would help convince himself that it was nothing than mindlessly he lifted his glass to his lips, took a huge mouthful and swallowed.

Suddenly Keita forgot what had been on his mind completely as the burning liquid scorched his throat. All he could do was cough for the next minute or so while wondering just how Feilong managed to drink this liquid all the time _'Just like… we'll he wasn't to sure to tell the truth…'_

After Keita regained control he set his glass on the table with no intention of lifting the glass again and stood across from Feilong thinking that since the alcohol was starting to kick in now was the time to get the answers he'd been wanting.

"Feilong, why are you so nice to me?.. Why do I keep getting the feeling that you know more about me than your letting on, and why didn't you want me to serve you? I.. I'm so confused I need answers." Keita fired at Feilong determined to get his questions answered.

Smiling slyly Feilong bought his hand up with the glass still in his hand so that he could rest his chin onto it. " You know Chinese clothes look really good on you. Maybe it was wrong of me to let you go… you could have made a nice parlor maid."

"F..Feilong" Keita spoke starting to get annoyed, though not completely because of Fei but also because of that dejavu feeling creeping up on him again. "That's not what I asked!"

All Feilong did than was raise an eyebrow in return than shifted his hand from his chin so that he could scull the liquid in his glass.

After the last drop had fallen into his throat Feilong sat the empty glass back onto the table and then began to lift himself of the chair faltering once or twice along the way.

'_There it was again.. that feeling… '_ Keita thought as he stepped back from Feilong, '_W.. Why do I get the feeling that I've been though this before?.. It's impossible.. right?' _

In his confusion Keita didn't realize that Feilong had moved to the front of him till he felt his arm snaking around back and resting with a tight hold on his side.

"L.. Let go of me" Keita said trying to push Feilong away before he realized what had come out of his mouth. "Feilong your drunk.. "

Grabbing one of Keita's arms and lifting it out of the way Feilong leaned into Keita his breathe covered in the scent of the alcohol they'd been drinking , "Let me hear your fine voice until I am satisfied.. Comfort me Akihito"

Still holding onto a very confused Keita by his arm Feilong moves to grab the bottle they'd been drinking from and pours himself another glass. Sitting the bottle back onto the table Feilong than grabs his glass and takes another mouthful before placing it back onto the table.

"What.. Who.. Why did you call me that?" Keita asked, alarm bells going of in his head. He felt he should know what this meant but he couldn't seem to remember why.

Just As Keita went to ask another question the triad leader took the opening presented with a gentle but unbelievable powerful kiss dispelling the liquid into the others throat during the moment causing Keita to close his eyes and weakly attempt to push the older man away.

Overcome with the urge to cough from the liquid Keita succeeded in pushing the other man of if only for a minute or so backing of into a wall as he did.

"This.. I've been through this somewhere before haven't I?" Keita asked after he'd finished clearing his throat.

Feilong just continued to eye Keita knowing exactly what was happening to him even in the slight haze that had clouded his mind after the first two glasses he'd had and then advanced towards Keita wrapping his arms around the others lower back as the young man turned ready to flee.

"No.. stop, don't.. "Keita could only cry out as Feilong's hands began to undo his shirt caressing the skin as he did.

"Why Keita, tell me why I must stop?" Feilong purred in Keita's ear already beginning to feel the tightness in his pants along with the urge to fuck the younger man senseless due to the alcohol weakening the hold on his suppressed feelings. _'Good'_ he'd thought, _'This was what he'd wanted.. no needed for his plan to succeed.'_

Feeling Feilong's hands separating on his chest Keita began to breathe heavily trying to remember the answer to Feilong's question. "B, Because.. " Keita could only manage to say before losing himself to the sensation of Feilong's hand wrapping around his already erect length than gasping as he felt the other move to his chest and softly knead one of his sensitive nubs.

Seeing him all flushed Feilong couldn't help but admire Takaba's face and leaned down to take control of his mouth yet again.

All of a sudden Keita could feel something stir to life within him as his body surrended to Feilong's touch and eyes widened in surprise. Memories.. they were coming back to him.. He could remember this touch from before, He knew the feel of these hands and the gentle kisses, _'Oh god.. Feilong and I.. We were, we're lovers!'_ Keita thought as he sifted through the memories in the sensations that Feilong was stirring from his body._ "How could I forget something so important?"_

As Feilong released Keita's luscious lips he could see in the way Keita looked at him that something had been remembered and not wanting to give himself the chance to back out of a plan that he'd charged into he took the hand that was sleek with Keita's precum and shifted the other hand from Keita's chest to take it's place. _'It feels like it had been so long since I'd felt these hands..'_ Keita's thoughts roamed as he leaned into the body behind him.

"Do you wish to be held remembering here?" Feilong interrupted Keita's thought loudly whispering into Takaba's ear tickling the sensitive lobe as he pressed his fingers onto Keita's entrance teasing gently before plunging a finger into the tight passage.

Unable to hold out anymore Keita moaned under Feilong's fingers feeling them thrust in and out whimpering in the haze of his lust wanting more the one finger he'd been given. As he felt a second finger enter and start to stretch him, Keita could feel the heat building in his groin and spreading through his entire body causing sweat to cover his flushed skin in a thin layer.

As Feilong pulled his fingers out he continued to move his other hand up and down Keita's shaft steadily causing him to whimper for more contact. "F.. Feilong, I remember…" he could only get out before whimpering at the hardened length pressed up and gently rubbing against himself.

"What exactly do you remember?" Feilong asked seductively while bringing his free hand around to tease Keita's slit with his long fingers and at the same time coating his fingers with Keita's precum again while the other continued to pump the painfully erect shaft.

"We, Were lovers aren't we?" Keita managed to say in-between the heavy pants and quiet moans he couldn't suppress.

"Are we now.. " Feilong purred grinning slightly at the predicament he now was in.

**a/n**

Some of you probably hate me for this chapter though don't worry Asami x Takaba action is coming up very shortly..

Lastly I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger but my muse threatened me by gunpoint to stop there or else Ka-boom so yeah had to stop there :P

Don't worry though cause I plan to continue straight of from there on the next chapter.

And after planning rest of story it should take no longer than 3 more chapters to finish the story.. maybe four So if chapter releases take a bit longer like this one its just because I'm trying to stick to my plan out no matter the length the chapter might get to.

Any how's pls review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know Viewfinder and it's characters don't belong to me.. cries

**Warnings/spoilers:** just a tidbit regarding the Hong Kong arc and Asami and Aki's first encounter. Also male x male content at start of chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**Normal Pov**

Keita barely said "Yes, I remember," when his breathe took a sharp intake and his body began to shiver with excitement in response to Feilong's long slickened fingers as they continued to tease Keita's throbbing erection and dripping slit while eagerly pressing his body against Keita's from behind.

Suddenly Fei's hands vanished causing Keita to whimper at the sudden loss of friction.

"What do you want?" Feilong seductively whispered in Keita's ear before nipping and licking the earlobe suggestively causing more incoherent moans and whimpers to escape Keita's lips.

"I..I.. Feilong please.. I can't.. " Keita panted as his flushed body painfully ached for his much needed release.

"Answer my question first" Feilong ordered Keita has he quickly freed himself and used his already slickened hands to lubricate his own shaft which was needing just as much needed release as Keita's.

"I.. You.. Feilong.. I want you!" Keita panted still feeling the effects of Feilong's handwork.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Feilong whispered tenderly into Keita's ear, happy at hearing these words spoken by Takaba but saddened at the thought that the feelings for him would disappear once Takaba remembered the rest of his memories.

Very fleetingly he wondered if Keita had these feelings for him does that mean that Takaba himself without realizing had grown some sort of love for himself?

Pushing the thought aside Feilong didn't waste anymore time and positioning one hand back onto Keita's swollen shaft he thrust into Keita moaning at the tight heat around his own throbbing length.

After that the rest of the night nothing but a blur for the both of them as they continued to feed of each others energy till both had collapsed onto Feilong's bed and had fallen fast asleep.

It wasn't till morning that Keita awoke naked and alone in Feilong's silk layered bed. Curling back under the sheets his thoughts drifted to the memories he's suddenly remembered last night and hadn't been able to analyze given the heat of the moment.

Keita had recalled _working _for Feilong in the past and remembered Feilong's teaching, the red blindfold, helping Tao with his work, and conversing with the triad leader most times during the night.

He couldn't believe how he'd forgotten all this and wondered at what else he may have forgotten. His thoughts then wondered to Feilong and remembering Feilong's act last night he knew now why the scene had struck him and caused him to remember his days with Feilong.

Suddenly Keita was startled from his thoughts at the sound of a door opening and closing shut and the voice of an irritated Feilong and an unknown voice arriving just outside Feilong's bedroom.

Shock followed by fear quickly took over Keita's body as he listened to the unknown voice and watched the surge of new memories entering him.

He could remember the man's name.. Asami Ryuichi and he remembered seeing Asami's smile and then nothing but blackness as a hand holding a cloth covered his mouth.

Diving deeper into the memory Keita could only watch in horror as this emotionless man had him bonded down leaving him absolutely helpless and in his mercy.

He remembered the drug, the film cartridges, and the shame of being raped by the man till there was nothing left of him.

Suddenly he recalled Asami's words as he slowly regained control over his body breathing heavily, eyes wide and still in shock at what he'd just relieved all over again and in a short amount of time.

" Akihito… don't forget the pain and the pleasure that you received from me. If you want to survive in this world, be smarter and sharpen your eyes to see what's real".

---------------------

When Feilong had entered the room with Asami Keita was sitting upright on the bed staring into nothing with wide eyes and a stream of tears trailing down his face while shivering like a possessed madman.

"Akihito?!" "Keita?!" Fei and Asami both questioned the young man in front of them with worry. Keita sat ignoring them still replaying the images in his mind.

"Feilong!" Asami growled surprising Feilong by grabbing a fistful of his shirt unable to hold back his anger no more, "You SAID you didn't hurt Akihito, WHAT the HELL is this?"

"This I.." Feilong could only get out when both turned to Keita at the sound of his voice repeating the words over and over as if trying to memorize them and understand their meaning at the same time. "Akihito… don't forget the pain and the pleasure that you received from me. If you want to survive in this world, be smarter and sharpen your eyes to see what's real?"

Forgetting Feilong and his sudden outbreak of anger Asami took a deep breath and slowly edged up beside the bed. "Akihito?" he worriedly questioned reaching out to brush his golden locks aside.

As soon as Asami's hand briefly made contact with Keita's skin Keita snapped out of his daze breathing heavily and at the sight of Asami suddenly moved up the bed pulling the sheets up with him and as far from Asami as he could get before turning to Feilong.

"Am I Akihito Takaba? Why did _he_ rape me?" Keita questioned confused and wanting answers.

Suddenly a though entered Keita's mind and he was quick to jump to the conclusion.

"Please don't let him take me.. I don't want to go with him.. I want to stay with you, Please" Keita suddenly began begging with stress evident in his voice suddenly thinking that Feilong had gotten sick of him and was going to hand him over to Asami.

"Yes you are Akihito Takaba, and to answer that you should talk with Asami himself." Feilong answered trying to keep his composure even though his body was screaming at him for even thinking of leaving Akihito alone with Asami.

Walking over to the bed where Akihito was he quickly leaned down towards Akihito letting his silky hair caress Takaba's face and block his sight of Asami.

Lifting a hand he quickly brushed Akihito's face showing him that soft gentle side, "Don't worry you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go." Feilong gently whispered his voice calming Akihito's fears.

Then as he walked out of the bedroom he turned to Akihito and told him that he had to check on a few things and would be back soon and then left Asami and Akihito to talk.

**Asami's Pov**

It enraged him to think that Feilong had touched his Akihito but he knew that now wasn't the time to take his frustrations out onto Feilong for taking advantage of the situation.

Staring at Takaba and Feilong made Asami's skin crawl and he knew that Feilong was only doing it so he'd get pissed of and lose his cool in front of Akihito.

------------------------------

As soon as he'd confronted Feilong he'd found out about the events that had taken place with Akihito. Feilong refused to let him see Akihito until Asami learned of the condition that he was in. He also was told about his memory loss, the syndicate responsible and after much hesitation and slightly guilty eyes Feilong had told of what the current Akihito Takaba thought about his and Feilong's relationship.

When Asami asked what happened to Takaba to get the few memories back that he did Feilong couldn't look Asami directly in the eyes. Instead he'd turned to his herbal tea and stared into the liquid as if trying to foretell the future.

"I reenacted a particular night that had a significant meaning to Akihito." Feilong had replied to me at first, a slight hesitation indicating that something was being hidden.

"Which would be?" Asami had questioned him further growing impatient.

"I won't lie to you Asami, I fucked him…" Feilong finally admitted not wanting to play coward to Asami.

Golden eyes lit in anger, "AND HOW THE FUCK IS THAT SIGNIFICANT TO AKIHITO?!?" Asami roared in anger momentarily losing his self control and pulling out his gun ready to fire it where the bullet he'd_ supposedly_ shot seven years ago was supposed to have gone.

"Because even though I was gentle and had shown my feelings to him in the end he still could only see you and could only call your name out. This was why back then that I had given up on Akihito and had agreed to give him back to you. It was because when it comes down to it no matter how much or how little his feelings are for me he will always choose you over me." Feilong finished with his head bowed down and his heart in pain at the truth he'd not only just admitted to Asami but himself.

Hearing this from Feilong and seeing him so pitiful reminded Asami of the past and knowing Feilong believed these words made it even harder for Asami to keep his anger raised high enough to gamble with his life and fire the gun.

Finally admitting that shooting Feilong wasn't worth the consequences with Akihito or the Chinese mafia Asami lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster.

"Take me to Akihito, I want to see him with my own eyes, I want to see that he is unharmed."

----------------------------------

Watching Akihito and seeing his distrust in him hurt Asami very deep but he hid it well in his heart and knowing what he had to do now he made sure that he buried it deep so that he could become the predator that Akihito had first known and had become attracted to.

Without saying any word to Akihito Asami went out of the bedroom and disappeared from Akihito's sight to go and get a non alcoholic beverage for Akihito since all he could find was alcohol. As he filled his glass with that said liquid from Feilong's private bar a maid quickly entered to hand Asami a glass of orange juice and quickly departed without a word.

Looking to the bedrooms entrance he knew that Takaba Akihito was yet to make a move probably trying to prolong the inevitable.

Quickly he turned back to the two glasses and reached into his pocket to pull out a little container with a powdery white substance on the inside. Popping the lid off he emptied the contents into the non alcohol drink, tossed the container into the bin and walked back to the bedroom with both glasses in hand and a predatory smile on his lips as he played out the rest of the evening in his mind.

end chapter

**a/n**

Firstly I hope that you all liked this chapter and I hope that they weren't ooc here, (I might be being to hard on myself again but I thought Feilong and Asami were a tidbit ooc) I was going to continue and add in the coughs rest of the evening but given the length of the chapter already I decided to end it here and start it on the next chapter which leaves something for u guy's to look forward to :)

Any how's pls review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Just a bit regarding scene after Asami rescues Takaba from Feilong's first kidnapping, YAOI M x M SCENE AHEAD, don't read if you don't like.  
**Disclaimer: **viewfinder or it's sexy bishies in no way belong to me, runs of crying

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Normal pov)**

Takaba couldn't help but shiver slightly as Asami re-entered the room. Instinct told him to run, to put up a fight.. anything but sit still but because he desperately wanted answers that Feilong said Asami had then he had to hold on and stay put.

Asami noticed Takaba's insecurities but chose to instead ignore them. Rather then intimidate and scare of Takaba Asami decided to take things at a slower pace, for now anyway and sat at the end of the bed at a comfortable distance for the other.

"Here" he offered gently, extending his arm towards Takaba with the orange juice in his hand. Takaba eyed the glass suspiciously as his sixth sense suddenly went into overdrive but seeing no real reason to be rude and refuse the offer Takaba hesitantly let go of the sheets that he had been clutching tightly and slowly edged away from the top end of the bed and closer towards the middle where he easily could grab the glass.

As he grabbed the glass Asami had slightly moved his hand causing another brief contact with their fingers. Closely Asami watched as Takaba's eyes slightly widened and his breathing quickened. He couldn't help but feel proud seeing that his pet still reacted to his touch in the same way as before regardless of his memory loss. Quickly after that Takaba grabbed the glass and scooted back again though not as panic stricken as before instead his pride starting to show causing him to somewhat hold what little ground he had.

Rather then rush in like he usually did Asami chose for now to take his time. His golden eyes watched eagerly as Takaba gently held the glass in his hands and stared into the liquid as though having second thoughts about something.

After what seemed like a few long minutes of silence, Takaba finally found his voice and after swallowing his fears down literally he decided to take a chance and use it.

"Who am I?" he finally spoke still looking into his glass, "Just who is Akihito Takaba.. and why did you do that to me?" he questioned evidently fearful of the answer Asami was going to give him.

Asami hearing Takaba so innocent and hurt by his actions all over again caused him to inwardly curse himself for acting the way he did back then wishing that he'd hadn't punished the boy so roughly.

Then remembering his plan and he grinned as he thought of just how he could trigger the rest of Takaba's memories, to be precise the pleasurable memories where the boy was moaning and lusting for Asami to impale him.

Snapping out of his daydream his mentally shook his head mentally scolding himself for getting sidetracked 'This is what happens when I don't get any for so long.' Asami mentally growled while looking back up at Akihito. He noticed the other had gone slightly pale from Asami's grin though he surprisingly still stayed waiting for his answers.

Asami took a deep breath knowing that he may as we'll answer sooner rather then later.

"For the first question, YOU are Akihito Takaba." Asami said as he watched the other. Takaba didn't seem to surprised by this given that he'd already been given that answer by Feilong moments ago, though as he waited for Asami to continue that said man noticed the visible gulp that Takaba unconsciously gave as he got more nervous waiting for the rest of the answers..

Reaching into one of his pockets Asami pulls out the small camera of Takaba's that he'd found though now with no trace of it's mistreatment and places it between the two of them. Takaba stared at the object and within seconds memories of how to use the gadget flooded his mind as well as his first few times using it.

"If it is familiar that is because it is yours, You are Akihito Takaba a freelance photographer," Asami began noticing Akihito's realization, only pausing to take a mouthful of the alcohol from his glass before continuing.

" You have two close friends Kou and Takako, an addiction to Pocky and are very obsessive when it comes to your cameras."

"Kou and Takako..?" Takaba repeated to himself. He could feel that sense of dejavu again and knew that Asami must be telling the truth but still he could not remember them. To him it felt like the memories of them were on the tip of his mind. Unconsciously he lifted the glass to his lips and drank all the orange juice quite thirsty since it was the first liquid down his throat for the day.

Asami smirked slightly at this and waited a few seconds for the drugs to kick in before answering the next question.

------------------------------------------

Feilong hated his weak self right now. All he could think was how he had left Takaba alone with Asami.

Suddenly he clutched his chest as a sharp pain ripped through his chest and when the pain finally subsided he grabbed his liquor filled glass and sculled the glass trying to make himself forget his dare he think it, love for Takaba Akihito, 'After all,' he thought, 'I was never meant to belong with anyone.. never.." with that thought lingering in his mind he decided to go and see if any new leads had been found on the rogue boss that had escaped Asami and his men, wanting an outlet to unleash his pain on.

--------------------------------------------

Takaba began to feel off in not long after he drank the drink. He felt something surge through him, his heart begin to beat faster and a higher sense of touch he thought as he clutched the silk sheets afraid. 'This feeling' Takaba thought, 'he knew it! He'd felt it before from… drinking drink that man has handed him before" Takaba concluded as more memories entered his mind.

"You.. you drugged me!" Takaba stuttered angrily forgetting his fear of Asami for that second.

"Yes I did Takaba," Asami answered smirking finally showing his true predatory nature. Slowly he edged towards a frozen Takaba. "

"Why?" Takaba asked slowly edging as far from Asami as he could get as if afraid a sudden movement might cause the bigger man to pounce like a cat attacking it's cornered prey.

"Because to find out who Akihito Takaba is you need to remember the rest of your memories as no amount of words can finish that question or answer the last."

Asami answered as his face finally stood mere inches from the others.

"D.. don't touch me, get away from me" Takaba warned the other yet making no move to escape the inevitable situation himself.

Asami ignored Takaba's cries and forcefully pressing his lips to Takaba's finally getting a taste that he'd been scared to forget. Takaba eyes widened in shock as his lips were suddenly pounced and ravaged. He tried to break of this kiss but Asami grabbed his face and held it in position. Realizing he couldn't move his face away Takaba placed his hands onto Asami's chest and pushed the other away with the last of his strength.

Asami sat back momentarily studying Takaba. The boy was already flushed and shivering. His eyes wide with surprise and when he Asami's golden eyes traveled further down he gave a satisfied grin at the sight he saw.

After what seemed like minutes to Takaba Asami finally looked back up to stare into his eyes and before the younger man even noticed Asami had removed his shirt tossing it on the ground and held in his hands his tie.

"Your body at least doesn't seem to have forgotten the pleasure I can make it feel" Asami purred causing the other to finally realize the sudden engorged shaft splaying across his skin.

"Don't get so full of yourself, this is because of the drug you gave me!" Takaba uselessly fought unable to accept that this man had some control over his body.

Asami just grinned, amused at the fighting 'never say die' spirit that the younger man never seemed to run out of and rather then replying he simply pulled Takaba away from the top of the bed and threw him on his gut across the middle of the bed quickly straddling his hips so the other couldn't move.

"Are you lying to me?.." Asami questioned the Takaba and before the other could reply with an answer he continued with a slight smirk on his face at the familiarity of the words he was reciting.

"It's going to cost you if I find out you are." He leaned down whispering lustfully in the others ear.

"Get of me.." Takaba whimpered one last time having realized finally that he wasn't going to get out of this.

Asami didn't reply and instead grabbed the others wrists and bound them together with the silk tie he'd been wearing moments ago.

Takaba might have accepted his fate somewhat but that didn't stop him from wiggling to try and toss the other man of him. It was no surprise to either that his efforts proved fruitless.

Without realizing it all he did was encourage Asami. He'd added more fuel to the fire, by the added friction of his ass rubbing into the already half erect shaft and causing it to fully harden with much more added desire.

Only when Takaba gave up and submitted once again, slightly panting, did he realize something hard was prodding his naked entrance and in between their two bodies. When realization hit him at just what that was he unconsciously gave of a whimpered cry as he felt his desires rise, starting to betray him.

"I don't like it when other people touch my property" Asami stated as he carefully watched the others reaction, again angry at the recollected thought of Feilong touching his Akihito. As Takaba sputters defiantly that he isn't anyone's property, Asami momentarily leans back up and stands to remove his belt and pants before tossing Takaba onto his back and straddling his pet again. He glares at the other menacingly and without realizing, silencing any outburst Takaba may have thought of letting out before pulling on his mental reins and reminding himself not to scare Takaba uselessly.

Once he has pulled anger in check, Asami takes a deep breath before continuing with his golden orbs of lust pouring into Takaba's naïve widened eyes.

'Remember this.' He orders Takaba calmly.

Suddenly and just had it happened with Feilong only hours ago, with those simple words Takaba's eyes widen as they echo into his very mind and soul. Then just as if someone had a remote and pressed play another memory of Asami entered his mind. One where is was also bonded by Asami's he guessed was also one of Asami's silk ties.

He could see it clearly, a bathroom, him tied down and so desperately wanting to be comforted yet filled by this man at the same time. The feelings he'd felt at the time is what hit him the hardest. Akihito could feel how much he wanted and desired this man on many levels, the feelings also being somehow different from the feelings he'd recalled with his memories of Feilong.

"I don't like it when other people touch my property, I'm taking back what was stolen from me. That's all it is." Takaba whispered along with dream Asami completely absorbed into the recalled moment feeling the pain of his ripped and torn muscle being pounded yet still lusting for it all the same.

"The only reason why you're able to walk in this dark world is because of _me and me alone_." Asami finished bringing Akihito out of his daze to stare shocked and surprised at Asami but in a different light from the one moments ago.

Takaba and Asami then spoke no more words to each other as both continued to stare, Asami wondering what exactly had Takaba remembered while Takaba himself stared at Asami wondering how he'd forgotten that memory and the pleasures and feelings associated with it.

Takaba then couldn't help but wonder as the silence continued whether their were more memories like the one he'd remembered. He wanted to know what relationship he had exactly with this man and suddenly the thought entered his mind that Asami had been right about his memories holding his answers, memories that couldn't be described by words. He knew now what had to be done if he wanted his questions surrounding Asami and with resolution in mind he leaned up and surprised Asami by pressing his lips onto the others breaking the silence with his own moan.

When Asami recovered from his surprise he quickly took control of the situation and delved into Takaba's mouth sliding his tongue in the wet cavern and sucking on the other's.

He could tell that from just a simple yet deep kiss Akihito's lust was quickly rising. He could almost hear the pulse quicken as his pets skin began to release tiny droplets of sweat.

When the need for air rose the kiss was broken. Asami pushed Takaba gently back down before gently nipping and kissing a trailing from his neck down to Takaba's chest.

Takaba now was panting heavily, a pink tint covered his cheeks while his eyes were beginning to glaze over.

Asami knew because of the drugs Akihito wouldn't be able to last much longer so quickly yet still skillfully he teased one of the pink erect nubs with his tongue, flicking it gently, then moving his tongue over and around the nub in a repeated process whilst one of his hands dealt with the other, gently tweaking the sensitive flesh.

Takaba whimpered and moaned at Asami's teasing now fully immersed in the moment completely forgetting his motives for giving into this mysterious yet powerful man.

He whimpered, unable to speak yet wanting more. Asami understood though and complied all to happily moving south along Takaba's body with his tongue licking and lips sucking the soft flushed skin along the way.

"A.. Asami" Takaba panted, as another memory of Asami's lips touching his skin entered his mind.

Reaching his destination Asami licks up the seeping precum and once giving Takaba's slit a final flick with his tongue without warning he take the shaft into his mouth, right to the hilt causing Takaba to arch his back and moan loudly at the pleasurable sensation of the wet flesh that was Asami's mouth gripping and thrusting up and down along his throbbing shaft.

Takaba didn't last to long as Asami continued to use his mouth skillfully and steadily faster along the seeping shaft. Though just before Takaba released within Asami's mouth he heard the mans voice echo again in his mind.

"_Akihito. I am all you need, and you know I'm the only one who can make you writhe in pleasure like this."_

So far was Takaba gone by then that he couldn't distinguish whether it was his mind recalling past words or Asami's in the present.

---end chapter---

* * *

**a/n**

**1/**Sorry for the loooong wait again. I swear this has to have been the hardest chapter to have written so far though again I've added extra length to make up for it :)

-I tried to stretch out their feelings and give them a half way point to meet on in this scene and hopefully it doesn't feel rushed as I did try not to do that since I do want it to be as little ooc as possible.

**2/** Sorry if that Asami x Takaba scene wasn't as heavy as some would have liked. Originally I was going to do it that way but then realized that Takaba wouldn't have been ready for that.. just yet anyway grins evilly.

-I also thought that some tender actions and familiar possessiveness would be Aki's best chance to conjure up some of those memories.. hard core smut would have probably just comatosed the poor guy.

**3/**Again if you spot any mistakes pls let me know cause even though I do skim over my own work after finishing a chapter I tend to look over one or two.

**4/**Reviews pls :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Part A

****

**A/n:** Sorry for the wait guys, I decided to post chapter 11 in two parts so you didn't have to wait anymore. Remember to review after reading and thanks to everyone who has done just that so far :)****

**Chapter 11: Finale Part A **

****

Just as the sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of colors a lone figure, still in bed and wrapped in silk sheets, finally started to stir from his deep troubled sleep. Suddenly as his minds gears started to turn eyes shot wide open and quickly he sat up to scan the bedroom he'd remembered as Feilong's. After a few moments his tensed muscles relaxed as he realized both Asami and Feilong weren't present . He then let go of the breathe that he'd been unconsciously holding and collapsed back onto the bed. As he waited for his heart to return to it's normal pace, Takaba Akihito began to sift through his thoughts and feelings.

He honestly felt as though he'd just woken up from a deep sleep that's lasted many days. All the memories of him as Keita were almost like a dream to him except they came with added emotions and much confusion. Akihito was back, with the help of Feilong and Asami he had recovered all his memories…

_'Though I don't know if I agree with their methods..'_ Takaba thought, frowning. Then a second later slightly smiling as he thought at just how similar the two powerfully charged men were.

The more though he lay still and became more alert he began to more and more connected with Keita as the two separate sets of memories and feelings began to merge together. Takaba was confused, he didn't know what he wanted anymore thanks to the feelings and memories of the last few days. He was happy with Asami and couldn't wait to go back to their apartment but another part of him that had grown in his 'time away' also cried out in sadness at not wanting to let the Chinese mafia leader go.

The problem Takaba faced was that while his heart had forgotten about Asami it had went ahead and had made room and had attached itself to another. Now that he was 'whole', Takaba was confused at what he wanted and what was right. He knew he still loved Asami just as much as before and wouldn't be able to give up the addiction of his voice, smell or especially, his sensual touch. But Takaba also knew that if he were to ignore these newfound feelings towards Feilong he would hurt all of them deeply, yet if he chose the other option which was to confront them then he was scared that Asami would be angry and ignore him or worse hate him and hunt Feilong down.

'_Why can't I make them both happy instead of having to painfully choose and feel hurt either way…?'_ Takaba thought, '_Damn my inability to hold liquor, damn the kidnappers and bloody damn the stupid drug I was given, if none of that happened then I wouldn't be so bloody confused right now at what the hell to do.' _

Suddenly and timid knock to the bedroom door jolted him from his thoughts and quickly Takaba sat up eyeing the door worriedly. He felt that he wasn't ready to see Fei or Asami just yet, he needed to get his head straight for that, and sort out what he was going to do.

"Akihito, Are you awake?, can I come in?" a timid childish voice called out from the other side of the door. Takaba relaxed _'It's just Tao… damn need clothes'_, "Of course Tao just give me a minute to get dressed first" Takaba called out as he hurriedly went about the room gathering his clothes and quickly slipping into them.

"Can I come in now" Tao called not long after and just as Takaba slipped on his shirt, "Sure," Takaba said as he sat back down on the bed and waited for Tao to join him.

After Tao sat beside Takaba he looked up to the young Japanese man and only now did Takaba noticed a leather covered book that Tao was holding in his arms very protectively. Takaba also noticed how serious Tao's eyes were and had picked up on the boys nervousness.

"What did you want to tell me Tao?" Takaba asked gently and smiled softly urging him to talk.

"W.. well I have something for you," Tao said slowly, "Master Fei he doesn't want you to leave him and neither do I, please read this…" Tao said as he handed over the book.

"It's Feilong's journal, this journal starts just after you came to Hong Kong the first time. Feilong was bedridden while he was healing and since he hadn't had much to do I suggested he write a journal and he did. When Asami-Sama came for you he said you would most likely leave us and to throw out this journal. I think it's about you in it and I think you should have it instead of it being thrown."

"Tao…" Takaba was speechless at the young boy as he stared at the journal somewhat afraid at what was in it.

"Please keep this to yourself and keep it safe, if Master Fei finds out that I did this… I don't want him to be angry with me but I also don't want you to go."

Getting of the bed Tao walks to the door and just before he opens it to exit out the room he looks again to Takaba, "Please don't hurt Master Fei, he doesn't want to be alone and keep it safe."

As soon as Tao exited the room and he heard another door open and close Takaba turned his attention to the book that now sat in his lap_. 'Why would Tao think this would make me not want to leave and go back home?'_ Takaba thought, as his curiosity levels spiked. Knowing that the answer to that was only going to be found reading the journal, Takaba took a deep breathe while mentally preparing himself for what may be inside and gently he flipped over the cover to the first neatly hand written page….

………

Meanwhile Feilong strode towards his waiting car with his gun well hidden and tucked within his belt. Yoh watched as Feilong left the building with a malicious smirk etched onto his face. Though through that expression that Feilong wore, Yoh was able to read past it after knowing the Chinese lord for so long. He knew that Feilong was distressed, hurt and angry. Yoh also knew that he was looking for an outlet for them as well, but the most important thing that Yoh managed to realize due to his constant observations over Feilong was that if the man was let to go on his manhunt he would most likely get killed from his cloudy and distracted state of mind.

Knowing that there was one person that could stop him successfully and without having to worry about facing the consequences that a disobedient subordinate would face, Yoh quickly moved to find him as soon as Feilong's car left the premises.

He could only hope as he quickly moved that his request to backup Feilong would be taken up without hesitation and initiated quickly as already the clock was ticking.

---------

Meanwhile back in Feilong's room Akihito was so absorbed by Feilong's diary that he didn't realize the door to the bedroom being opened and closed, or the man that had entered and was currently peering at him with his intense golden eyes.

Even more surprising was that Akihito didn't even realize that the man was there until he'd chose to sit down next to Akihito causing the bed to shift under their weight.

Akihito looked up with surprise at Asami's face clearly surprised, but he didn't speak, still unsure of what to say. Asami just stared at Takaba, his mind obviously ticking away at something behind his powerful mask. Takaba gulped slightly realizing that him, Asami and bed weren't a very good combination when it came to his arse.

Asami noticed Akihito's reaction and smirked with satisfaction but quickly taking advantage of his pet's sudden distracted state Asami quickly snatched the book still sitting on Takaba's lap.

Suddenly in panic Takaba found his voice.

"Hey, give that back!" he whines but even though he is worried, Akihito doesn't bother trying to grab it back knowing that he wouldn't end up the victor.

Asami just ignores Takaba and instead turns his attention to the book a.k.a Feilong's journal. Silence fills the room as Asami turns the cover and instantly eyes furrow as he realizes who the owner of the neatly written handwriting belonged to and just what the book was. Akihito just stared, unsure of what to say. He oddly was feeling guilty at being caught reading Feilong's collection of private thoughts but knew that action alone wasn't anything to be guilty about.

Silently they sat as Asami read the first entry, after just a minute of unbearable silence Akihito lowered his head and stared at his hands waiting for Asami to say something, anything. More than anything he wished for his favorite camera to hold and ease his discomfort.

After most likely having finished that entry Asami flicks to the last few pages of the journal and starts to read but doesn't get a chance to finish as a few seconds a loud hurried knock to the door startles Akihito, while distracting and annoying Asami.

"Asami Sama," Yoh's voice calls out hurriedly from the other side of the door.

"There is trouble.. It's Feilong…."


	11. Chapter 10 : Part B

**Chapter 11 : Part B**

_'….unknown to everyone I can't help but still harbor feelings for Asami. I have tried to deny them but after all these years I still can't seem to completely let go, even though an attraction to a younger man has recently began to grow possessively. Being around Akihito reminds me so much of my past, my younger self that I cannot help but want to protect him from harm. I don't want him to become cold like Asami or I had. _

_ When I had found out that Asami had not killed my father and was only trying to protect me there was no real reason for me to deny these feelings which made them harder for me to suppress. Yet to keep the peace between Asami and to keep my friendship with Takaba I will at least try to continue to keep them at bay. I may not be able to have either of their affections but at least I can have their friendship as even though it hurts like this it is better then nothing from them..' _

A loud hurried knock suddenly rings out into the room annoying Asami and distracting him enough from his reading that he stopped and stared at the door. _'This had better be important or another head will roll_' Asami growled mentally.

"Asami Sama," Yoh's voice calls out hurriedly from the other side of the door. "There is trouble.. It's Feilong.. he needs to be stopped.. I beg you Asami-Sama you're the only one that can stop him."

---------------------

Not so long after leaving Akihito in the bedroom to rest a while longer, Yoh had quickly briefed just what Feilong was up to and the state of mind that he'd seen him leave in as they headed towards the exit and Asami's car.

_'That idiot'_ Asami thought, " What the hell is he thinking?"

Without realizing it he'd spoken the last bit out loud for Yoh to hear. "That's the thing, I don't believe that he is thinking rationally right now – the look on his face, it was like he was detached…" Yoh replied.

Asami quietly studied Yoh's worried face for a few seconds before grabbing Feilong's journal and reading from where he left of.

Yoh looked at Asami in hidden surprise. How could he read at a time like this, Yoh couldn't understand. After all he had no idea what the book actually was and so after his thoughts turned again to Feilong Yoh turned away from Asami to look through the window, hoping silently that they'd arrive in time.

-----------------------------------

It had been to late, by the time they had reached the location and had found Feilong's location within the building. Then it happened so fast, Feilong, they both saw was targeted from behind. Then the next few seconds was like a blur. Guns fired almost simultaneously just as Asami and Yoh had entered the scene.

The doctor, whom Feilong had targeted at fell like the dead weight he'd become from a bullet to the head, then in turn Feilong fell after taking a bullet to his chest and then not even a second later the man who'd shot Feilong fell after taking both Yoh's and Asami's bullet to each side of his forehead.

Both rushed to a quickly fading Feilong after firing at his assailant. Both didn't want to see Feilong dead. Both for their own reasons.

Yoh looked to Feilong as a loyal subordinate maybe even a loyal friend. After years of watching, serving and lastly reporting to Asami he couldn't help but see him in that way.

While Asami through his stoic face one could see genuine concern. Asami had never wanted to see Feilong hurt like this. That was after all why he'd made sure to have a watchful eye over him since he couldn't do it himself.

Asami even though he didn't show it, felt slightly guilty at the fact that Feilong had put himself in this situation. Before even realizing his own action, Asami ran his hand through the long silky black hair. He sighed as he realized that to protect Feilong from hurting himself and acting irrationally again their was only one way which didn't mean death or imprisonment

_ 'First though'_ Asami thought, _'A serious discussion with my kawaii Akihito is needed.'_ Briefly then as he carried Feilong to his car did he wonder if reading Feilong's journal had softened him somehow towards the Chinese man. He began to wonder if he would have acted differently if he hadn't have read those private entries. If he hadn't found out that Feilong still loves him or his Akihito.

As Asami gently yet quickly carried Feilong to his waiting car Yoh couldn't help but let out a small smile as he recalled Asami's hand brushing through Feilong's hair and the way he'd picked up Feilong gently. Watching Asami's gentleness towards Feilong calmed Yoh's erratic heart, though he wondered silently what could have happened for Asami to be acting in this manner. Usually his boss was more, well guarded towards the other man. Yoh only hoped that now the past was going to be put at rest between the two men.

-------------------------------------------

About three days later Akihito sat next to where Feilong's body lay holding the journal that Asami had taken and given back. Tears streaked the younger mans face as he looked upon the calm pale face,

"Baka," Akihito whispered, "How is getting yourself killed going to help anyone?"

Gently a hand placed itself onto Akihito's shoulder startling Akihito. "It's about time to go." Asami gently ordered. "We can come and see Feilong again tomorrow."

Akihito gave Asami a weak smile and began to turn around to walk away with the yakuza when suddenly a weak voice moaned lightly from next to them.

"Do you two have to be so loud?" Feilong complained on the hospital bed, though with a slight smile on his face as he looked to Asami and Akihito.

"Feilong!!!!" Takaba yelped suddenly forgetting his sadness and instantly replacing it with surprise. Takaba almost went to hug the man forgetting momentarily about his injuries but Asami gripped his shoulder firmly making sure no such sudden action happened. "Y.. Your awake" he explained, "Wait a sec… how long have you been awake for?"

"I'd say about from 'Baka'" Asami answered for Feilong smirking at Takaba.

"You.. You Bastards!!" Akihito growled pretended to be hurt. Though not even a second later Akihito was smiling again with a strange twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly though Feilong's eyes drifted to Akihito's arms and the book within it. Upon recognition of the journal his eyes grew angry. "Just where did you get that Akihito?" Feilong questioned with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"Ummm.. ahh" Akihito began to reply nervously..

"I wouldn't complain about him having that book if I were you Feilong as if he hadn't received the journal, or I hadn't read it then our circumstances wouldn't be about to change, that is if you still want it." Asami interrupted with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What circumstance?" Feilong questioned, his curiosity spiked but eyes still glued to his suppose to be private collection of thoughts and feelings. _'Tao…'_ Feilong inwardly growled, _'What were you trying to do?'_.

"Well after umm both Asami and me read the uhhh.. well after reading we talked a bit and realized that we both didn't want to leave you alone so we both came to an agreement.." Akihito started nervously and just as he'd found an interest in the floor.

"Be mine, or better yet ours" Asami finished, his golden orbs staring into Feilong's eyes showing just how serious he was. "Akihito and I both have talked about this and have agreed to give us _three_ a go so now the ball is in your court, do you want this or not?"

Feilong's eyes were wide with shock. Had he just heard right or had he died and gone to heaven? '_Asami willing to share himself and Akihito,_ _with me'… _couldn't be real could it?

Two sets of eyes though stared back at him waiting silently with such intensity telling him that this was anything but not real.

-----------------------------------------------

Weeks later…. Christmas morning

Asami smirked at the Christmas gifts he'd got himself and smirked even more at the thought of his gift being himself and his expertise.

Golden orbs watched with raw lust as his Akihito started to stir awake whispering Asami's name. He lowered himself over Akihito and kissed him possessively quickly waking the younger man up and already filling him with want.

Next to the two of them another still slept contently. Akihito grinned at Asami cheekily and then looked back to Feilong who still was far from being awake.

"Shall we give his present early?" Akihito cheekily asks Asami who nods once with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Needing no more words Akihito moves to kiss Feilong's lightly parted lips rising the long haired man from his state of sleep. Feilong quickly feels himself grow alert as he wakes and in more places then one.

Seconds later he feels another's tongue traveling down his stomach, trailing rough kisses lower and lower.

Finally after a few more seconds of deliberate slowness Akihito pulls back just as Asami does the same. Just by looking at Feilong's already flushed and eager body Akihito and Asami were already feeling the heat intensify and coil in the pit of there groins.

_ 'Merry Christmas'_ is all they silently tell each other through their eyes before claiming each other over and over for the rest of the day… possibly continuing through the night as well.

**a/n **

Finally finished, and just in time thanks to

(livejournal)sakura27 and sueona's ficlets drawing out my inspiration:).

I couldn't help but try and incorporate Christmas day in the fic even if it was just a small part. I hope everyone enjoyed this ficlet and I hope the characters aren't to out of character in this chapter or that it seemed rushed, let me know what you think of the ending.

Anyway thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and sorry for taking so long releasing the last few chapters. Thanks for being patient and Merry Christmas to all of you. Have a good one!!!)


End file.
